Kick One-Shots!
by alliecat123
Summary: This is a one shot series. It will mostly center around Kick, but will have Jerry/Mika and Milton/Julie. Requests will be considered..PM me! Ok now read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I decided to write my one shot series! Here's the first chapter... it's all in Jack's POV**

**PAIRING: KICK  
STATUS: BEST FRIENDS, CRUSHES**

JACK'S POV

I walked into the dojo, happy with my day. I had a test today, but I'm pretty sure I had passed. I change into a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Rudy wasn't here yet so I started on the punching dummy. After 5 minutes I heard Kim come in. "Hey Kim." I said, not taking my eyes off the dummy. When she didn't reply, I turned around. There was an angry Kim at her locker, throwing an old shirt forcefully. "Uh, Kim? You ok there?" I said, not approaching. I've known Kim for 4 years, and approaching her while she's mad, well, better plan your funeral. "I'm fine." She answers, not even looking at me. I made a daring move, and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. "Go away Jack. I'm mad right now." she said coldly. "Well, I see that." I joked, trying to cheer her up. She looked at me. "Ha Ha" she said humorlessly.

"Will you just tell me why you're mad?" I ask her, going back to the dummy. She sighed. "Well, Tom asked me out to see _Jurassic Park _in 3D, but he cancelled at the last minute to go with Donna Tobin." What a jerk. How could he pick DONNA over KIM? "I thought you hated Tom." I said, punching the dummy in the chest. "I don't know, I thought he was cute maybe, but that's all." she replied, walking into the locker room to change. Hmm. Did I have anything going on tonight? No, I didn't. Maybe I should go with Kim? Kim came out of the locker room in a varsity jersy and shorts. "Help me with my punches." she said. It wasn't a question, it was an order. I put on the punching bag, and Kim took punches on it. She punched very hard. "Ok, Kim, calm down unless you want my hand to fall off." I said. She grumbled and punched harder. "Hey, uh, Kim, if you want, I'll go to the movies with you tonight." I said. She stopped punching, and actually smiled at me. "Thanks Jack but you don't have to." she said. "No, I want to." I smile back at her. "Ok." she says.

She continues practicing. Jerry and Milton walk in talking about circumfrence. Jerry finally learned what it meant, and Milton kept telling him math clubs they can join. "..But they have an actual mathematician to teach it!" said Milton. "I don't even know what that means! That was a one time thing, Milton." said Jerry, walking into the locker room. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Kim was there. "Want to go now?" she asked. "Yeah." I said, and we walked out. **(****They're old enough to drive and they all have cars except for Jerry) **I took my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car.

_Two Hours Later_

*It's dark out*

"That was sooo much fun, Jack. We have to do this another time." says Kim, as I pull into her driveway. "Definitly." I reply, and smile as she hops out of my car. She comes over to my side of the car, and does something unexpected. She kisses me on the cheek. I smile slightly and look at her. "Bye." she says. "Bye" I say. Then she walks in her front door. When am I going to tell her? Not now, anyway, I think as I pull out of the driveway. I loved Kim.

**Ok, that was a good one! Remember to R&R! Stay tuned for the next one shot...**


	2. Venice-The Lighthouse And The Whaler

**Okay, heres the second one-shot. This one might have some swearing. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

KIM'S POV

Oh my gosh, where was he? Jack, my boyfriend of 8 years, wasn't home yet. I pace around our small apartment, and look at the stove clock. It read 11:00. He said he would be home at 8:00. Right then the front door opens, and I rush to the front hall. "Where the HELL where you, Jack?!" I yell. Jack shrugs off his coat, and hangs it up.

"Out with the guys, having some drinks, I told you." he says. He walks into the living room and plops down on the couch, pulling off his grey and black Chuck Taylors. I stand in front of him. "For 6 hours?" I snap. "Um..yeah." he says nervously. Ok, that was IT! I slapped my hand across his face. He shoots up. "What the hell are you doing, Kim!?" he screams in my face. I blink, feeling slightly scared, something I never felt around Jack. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't.." I stutter.

"Oh, geez, Kim, I'm sorry." he says, trying to pull me into a hug. I pull back, tears in my eyes. "Just stop" I say, and walk into our bedroom, shutting the door without slamming it. I sit on the bed, and run my fingers through my hair. Why did I slap him? What was I even thinking? He knocks on the door, then remembering it was his room too, walked in. He sits next to me, and just looks at me. I look back at him. His once shaggy brown hair was cut evenly now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss his temple. It's impossible to stay mad at him. He didn't put his arms around me, he stood up. He looks at me for a second, then walks out of the room.

A minute later he walks back in with a box. He hands it to me, and I take it slowly. I open it up, and start crying. It was a necklace with a charm in the center; "Forever" etched into the charm. That's why he was late, he was getting me a present.

He walked out again, and I followed him outside. He leaned against his truck, and lit a cigarette. "I thought you quit." I said.

"Yeah, but sometimes we all give up on stupid goals." He says, and takes a long drag. It's a cold night outside, with a cool breeze. I stopped crying, but my eyes were still wet. "I'm sorry I hit you." I said.

He blinked. "It's alright. He hit me harder." he says sadly. I look down at my shoes. Jack's father had been an abuser, he hit him, swore at him, and once gave him a concussion by throwing a beer bottle at his head. I remember that horrible night. Jack had staggered into the dojo during our night practice. Rudy and the guys drove him to the hospital, with blood running down the side of his temple.

I shivered, and Jack put his arm around me. I loved him so much, and I would never hit him again. He kissed the top of my head. Love was a good thing.

**Okay guys..that one was kinda sketchy. Sorry about that. I hope you like this one anyway. The next one is probably going to be sad. Remember to R&R! I loved all the nice reviews I got last time too!**


	3. Chap 3

**Okay guys here is the 3rd one shot! This one is very sad...some swearing. Enjoy!**

JACK'S POV

I held Kim's hand while she lay in the hospital bed. She was blankly staring at the wall, her entire left side cut and bruised. I was crying; It was my fault. I jerked the car out of control..it was me..I did this to her. A doctor walked in, took one look at her, and rolled her out of there so fast I couldn't blink. I stood up, but a male nurse held me back. I could just watch helplessly as they rolled her down the hallway.

I broke free of the nurse and ran down the opposite side of the hallway, away from Kim. I ran to my car and just sat in the seat crying. Suddenly, I rememberd Kim had brought me a "surprise" in a bag that was under her seat. I took it out. Inside was a framed picture of us, my arm around her shoulders. It was broken, and the picture was ripped. I ran back into the hospital with the picture in my hand. The guys were outside Kim's room, looking sad. Jerry looked up and saw me first.

"Hey, man, are y-" he starts to say. I shove past him trying to get in the room. Milton and Rudy hold me back.

"Stop!" I'm crying again. "I have to fix this! I have to fix this so Kim will get better!" Milton looks me in the eye, with tears coming out of his own.

"She's gone, buddy." he sniffles. I stop. No, she isn't. Their lying to me. I break free of Rudy and Milton, and run in the room. The doctor looks up, shakes his head and brushes past me out the door. Kim is dead. I know this true, so I stare at her unbreathing body on her bed. She is gone, and there's nothing I can do about it.

**Eh...I totally ruined it. R&R!**


End file.
